borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Envy 360
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Borderlands Characters Upload page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fenrakk101 (Talk) 07:32, April 9, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' :your character should be able to access any new areas provided in a dlc. it is recommended you back up characters before patching or adding new content. 08:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) re:add-on discs a good question. the purpose of the 2in1 pack is to provide a shortcut to installing the dlcs. it is in no way different from downloading the packages and purchasing the keys online. you will notice the price (retail) is essentially the combined price of the two keys and no more. if you know the seller and they assure you they have not used the keys then you might want to buy it, otherwise you can buy the disc for convenience and acquire your own keys. to sum up - when you buy the disc you are buying the keys written inside the jacket and getting the convenience of the disc as value added. used discs are essentially useless without your _own_ keys. 07:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Copying characters between accounts Dr. F directed me to your query, and the following is the response I posted on his talk page: "The main problem here is that your character is on two different accounts, which means that only the account on which the character is supposed to be used to play it. Using only storage devices and your console, to the best of my knowledge what you are asking is not possible... not directly at least. If you have a PC though, you could use WillowTree to essentially copy your character to your other account. Start a character on your online account, making them the same class as the one you wish to copy. Copy your original character to your memory card, then to your PC, then access it using WillowTree (see the WT guide linked from my user page for help with this). Then, save all your items and weapons to your WillowTree locker, and having done so, note down all the quests you have completed (as well as other stats like money, xp, level, challenges, etc). Close WT down, then repeat the copy to USB/PC and load WT process for the started character on your online account. Now access your locker, and choose to Export all of your items to your character's backpack, essentially copying them. Then goo and set each of the statistics and quests you ntoed earlier to be the same as your original character. If you have done all correctly, you should now have a character identical to your original in every respect, and moreover useable on your online account." 01:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :so in this case "save as" is useless? 01:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Maliwan Hellfire and Tediore Savior Hello, even though the tediore savior is lvl 60, I am still willing to trade (it just gives me a reason to continue to play this game). If one of your 4 maliwan hellfires is the level 43 one (or if it's around level 43), then I would also trade. I'm not sure if I have a gun on level 23 anymore, however I will give you these 2 SMGs and maybe another if you want them. An HX 2 Double Anarchy (dmg: 73x4, accuracy: 34.2, fire rate:12.5, capacity: 42, but sadly the level requirement is 34), and a KKA2 Steel Bruiser (dmg: 101, accuracy: 90.2, fire rate: 11.2, capacity: 28, level requirement is 28) I've sent you a freind request on XBL so maybe sometime today if your online, we can trade Sexy Bitch Sure thing, just friend me or something so I can tell when you're on and I'll dupe it for ya. It's pretty hot and I'm always looking for neat goodies. Firefly 19 21:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Lvl 61 problem You just can't set a character to Level 61 right away. You must first set it to Lvl50, complete the PT2 missions up through "Powering the Fast Travel Network", and then you can bump it up to Lvl61. :Set character to Lvl50 and "Playthrough 2 Unlocked" to "Yes". Give it $10,000,000 too. :Then play PT2 up through "Fix'er Upper" mission. :Once you complete FU, then set all The Arid Badlands Missions main quests to "Finished". :Then set The Dahl Headlands Missions quests "Getting Lucky" and "Powering the Fast Travel Network" to "Finished". :Then use Fast Travel to go to T-Bone Junction. :Once you've done that, you can bump up the character to Lvl61. -- MeMadeIt 16:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) SMG's & Class Mods I am going to need specifics on them. The class mods Im going to be very picky about Im afraid. I also just found an x4 Shock SMG Im happy with, unless yours is a lot better. As for what your looking for, I do have: Maliwan AX300 C Pestilent Defilier (1210 dmg, 94.6 acc, 1.9 rof, 2 mag, 4.2x scope x4 Corrosive, level 61), Jakobs AX10 Savage Unforgiven (349x7 dam, 89.1 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 4.2x scope, level 48), Atlas KLR Pearl Chimera (1095 dam, 93.6 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 3.7 scope, x4 Explosive level 57), Jakobs SPR250 XX Terrible Matador (392x12 dam, 33.3 acc, 0.7 rof, 2 mag, 2.7 scope, level 57), and all Level 6 Elemental Artifacts for Soldier, Hunter, and Siren. LoZ4Ever 20:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) HX 440 C Pestilent Stinger I want this gun, the Class Mods werent exactly what I need, and Crawmerax had dropped a Fulgurating Stinger a couple hours after I made my original post. Let me know what you would like for it. LoZ4Ever 18:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Trading with Kuragari Just make sure you're careful if you're concerned about using modded weaps. He tries to pass a lot of stuff off as legit when it isn't, and just claims it's "glitched," which is bullshit. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, what CJ said. Here's a sample of the stuff we've seen coming from Kura. 07:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) legit weapons? a Jakobs Bessie (1677 Damage) & a Maliwan Tsunami (250+ Damage) The first I believe is a construct. The second is only possible with a Thumper. Though I'd love to be proven wrong. Itemcards, if possible? 08:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Constructs, as per my talk. 09:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if Bessie has prefix Fearsome then it is perfect variant with best of the best parts and highest possible (legit) damage for Bessie (but it's probably a construct), if anything else, it's modded, Tsunami might be legit (depends on Prefix/parts), perfect variant with Thumper mag will have up to 350 damage. What is Tsunamis exact damage and what's it's mag size? 10:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Parts are here. 10:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nagy, so: *Bessie = perfect variant (probably construct) *Tsunami = perfect variant without Thumper mag (also probably construct) :Approved by 10:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It's SinsterNobody that started NEED HELP PLZ 360 yeah that sounds good and believe it or not, i have several missions i have yet to do in DLC 3, i basically just did the main ones to be able to access the farmory, and to be able to kill craw, if you would like to make trades i would prefer to just dupe the stuff, i do have to admit i have had some very good luck with craw and my collection is pretty good, so if you are looking for anything let me know, and i have 3 of the best possible class mods, for roland, i have a heavy gunner with 80 mag increase 3-4-3- of some skills and 42% damage increase for all weapons, as well same other stats, but with 60% FR increase with all weapons, and support gunner 24 regen 3-4-3 random skills and 42% team mag size. i will be on today after 8am as well as after midnight, central time. Send me a friend request xbox GT SinsterNobody 07:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) item cards goto Gear Calculator from Willowtree. interface will let you download the image. its not exact but it works well for console users. 22:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) link from Willowtree page. 05:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I figured it out. I guess it's better than a modded gun... Envy 360 06:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry been just missing your messages, i will be on today after 7am Central time, and then again Sun after 7am and late XBOX Gt SinsterNobody 09:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Vladof Revolution The truth is, I don't have high-speed, so I can't go online. I've made an Xbox Live account online, but I can't really use it. Because of that, I can't be higher than lvl 50, so a lvl 61 gun is basically useless. If you do find another one (lvl 30+), could you let me know? I have a good amount of orange weapons to trade for it, mostly Hellfires (I have 3 I don't want). Midiland95 18:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 360 Gun Shop Post Hey there. Saw your post about your guns and was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing/duping some. I'll probably be back on later today so please post a time you'ld be up for that if you want to. (Kyo: 9/3 5:17am Central Time) I'm usually on after 4pm (PDT, Pacific Time) * Let me know which weapons you're interested in first so I can just dupe them myself and save you the time.. GT: Envy 360 15:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll try and send you a message on live around then. As for the list: *HX 540 C Coblat Tsunami (248 Damage) *RWL560 Steel Undertaker (3056) *ZPR1200 U Hunter's Jackal (1230) *DVL590 ZZ Fearsome Bessie (1677) *AR590.2 Glorious Serpens (342) *AX10 Pearl Chimera (1188) *HX 540 Steel Anarchy (204x4) *HX 550.G Pestilent Bitch (151) *HX 550.G Fulgurating Bitch (151) *AR590 Glorious Ogre (342) *AR590.3 Glorious Massacre (324) *DVL590 XX Fearsome Skullmasher (483x6) *PPZ570.3 Liquid Orion (913) *PPZ4700 Vicious Penetrator (1019) *RWL12 Iron Redemption (3109) *RWL51/V3 Scoped Mongol (1271) *Mercenary Class Mod (+61% SMG Damage/3/4/3/+28 SMG Ammo Regen) Please let me know if there are any types of weapons/class mods you're looking for. help required Hi Guys / Gals newbie here i am afraid so please be patient, i purchased the main game & dlc's about a month ago and absolutely loving it (totally fed up of COD / MW2) I am currently playing as Mordercai and at present i am at level 56 after completing the main playthrough 1 & 2, Zombie Island playthrough 1 & about half way through general knoxx, i predominantly use sniper and smg weapons both proficiencies are around the 25 mark, my questions are: 1, do the levels sound about right compared to where i am in the game? 2, is there an easier way to achieve weapon proficiency? any help would be aprreciated please thanks Cjbrownblade 11:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC)CJ questionable weapons modded with Vicious prefix 07:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nagamarky, I sometimes miss a few since I'm always trading and upgrading my gear. I'll look into it in Gearcalc.. Gt: Envy 360 07:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice Shop! Great idea to start a shop! And it's good to see a fellow Borderlander who's so generous with their loot! I am definitely interested in a few weapons you have whenever you have time. Also, since you said you only have a handful of BL nuts, I'd be happy to join! I am way too addicted and am usually on everyday. Also, as far as you helping me, I want to help you upgrade as well. I have a few weapons that can help you to upgrade some of what I've seen on your list. Whenever you have time, let me know when we can meet up to do some business and rock out some B'lands! Oh, by the way my GT is Taradin Angelus on XBL just like my username. Have a good one! Taradin Angelus hey it'd be sick if i could play online with you sometime. my GT is thsrmyldys. and i was wondering if you could dupe that penetrator sniper from your store for me. Shotgun Collection Hey, I got a legit (self found offline) level 61 shotgun with 366x12 damage and the same other stats as the one you have, but mine has a scope. MC Clatchey 04:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) GT is same as sig. but i wont be on til next weekend. trad'n K i saw ya inventory and saw some stuff i would like i got like 720 guns in stock so there ought to be something in there thats interesting. After a long absense me and my trading partner Jay have sorted out the constructs (we still have them but we know they are consturcts 'many thanks to Hound Ressurect' but i can say with certainty that about 8½/10'th of our inventory is legit non modd/consturct. I'll catch y on borderlands later k? No signature found... 10:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I saw your shop and am interested in the 342 dmg serpens, 248 dmg tsunami and 2985 Ironclad. I have a 1189 dmg Defiler, two 700 +dmg 6 shot Defilers 1 with scope, 1 without, a 2000 dmg x4 acid Undertaker, a 380x9 dmg steel shottie, 68 acc and good f.r. and a slighly higher dmg, better scope cyclops than yours. leave a message on my talk if you are interested. thanks Veggienater 23:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC)edit: if those arent good i have other stuff if you are looking for something, just ask i may have it.Edit: i would also like the Ogre, Draco, and Volcano. thanks Really Like These Guns These are the guns i want from your list HX 540 C Cobalt Tsunami ZPR1200 U Hunters Jackel AR5902 Glorius Serpens AR1000/V3 Glorius Revolution AR5903 Glorius Massacre HX550G Pestilent Bitch 10110 Eridian Fireball 10110 Eridian Firebomb 10110 Eridian Stampeding Splatter Gun I have a few good orange guns if you want to trade for them but it would be easier if you duplicated a gun for me that way you dont lose any guns. My GT is TopazMordecai if you are interested veggie The new look has been implamented in just the last few days or so. Its a bit confusing, but we'll have to get used to it i guess. As for the guns, whenever you can is fine as i am a patient man ;) If i dint already say so my GT is same as my sig. and i am usually on XBOX live between 3pm-7pm EasternUS/Canada time. If you want to message me here as well that would be fine too. Thanks Again.Veggienater 15:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC)